


Cocksucker Club

by doomsdev



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Blowjobs, Come Eating, Come Swallowing, Face-Fucking, M/M, Office Party, Semi-Public Sex, Workplace Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 05:58:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16696768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doomsdev/pseuds/doomsdev
Summary: I’m just really desperate for Hank/Gavin content.





	Cocksucker Club

**Author's Note:**

> This story was meant to be posted on Hank’s actual birthday but better late than never.

A party was held in the precinct to celebrate Hank’s birthday, much to the lieutenant’s dismay. He never celebrated his birthday. It was pointless to him but the people in the department admired him, so they assumed it was only kind to host an event. 

Food, drinks, and alcohol were displayed but Connor only allowed one drink for Hank, which he savored very slowly. For Gavin, he drank to his heart’s content till his face was flushed with heat and he had to lean against a wall to support his swaying body. Across the room from the lieutenant, the detective rambled and boomed with laughter as he talked with Chen and Miller. The officers laughed along; they seemed used to his drunk antics.

Gavin made no attempt in hiding that he was staring at Anderson as he spoke with Ben, Connor at his side. His typical cocky grin smeared across his face and his eyes were dark with an emotion the other couldn’t describe. Hank returned the stare, trying to decipher him. Ben noticed his lack of attention in the conversation and looked to where he was staring with curiosity.

“He’s been looking at me for a while now.” Hank explained. “What does he want?”

“Reed’s drunk.” Ben answered dismissively, taking a swig of his soda. He’d never been much of a drinker himself. “Let him be.”

So he did. The party went on with cake, karaoke on a machine someone brought, and gifts that Hank took but repeated that he didn’t need anything from them. Connor said a thanks on his part and took them, placing the gifts to the side. 

When it all was done, Gavin strolled up to Anderson with an unreadable expression. Disregarding the conversation he was in the middle of, Reed grabbed onto the front of shirt, pulling down as he reached up to his ear. His soft lips brushed against his ear, stubble scratching the lieutenant’s full grey beard, as he spoke only loud enough for the two of them. 

“Bathroom. Now.” Reed pulled away to look up at his superior. His eyes were wide, pupils blown, filled with an emotion he could now point out as lust. Anderson’s face warmed. He swallowed thickly and took a few moments to process before nodding. 

Reed smirked and turned on his heel, making his way to the restroom ever so casually with his hands in his pockets, still swaying from his intoxication. The other stood there, shocked but somehow not completely opposed to whatever the detective had in store. 

“Stay here.” Hank ordered Connor, giving him a hard stare to show he meant it. Connor wasn’t always fond of being left by himself. The lieutenant followed after the detective a few minutes behind to not seem suspicious. 

When he stepped into the restroom, Reed was leaned up against a sink, scrolling through his phone as he waited. He pocketed the phone when they locked eyes and approached him. 

“Reed, what the hell are you up to this ti—“ Hank grumbled before he was cut off by Gavin pushing him up against the bathroom entrance door and their lips clashing together. The detective was needy and sloppy with his kiss to which the lieutenant was hesitant to return, not as messy as the other. Hank could taste every bit on alcohol on his lips. Reed pulled away after what felt like minutes, trying to catch his breath before answering his superior’s question. 

“‘M givin’ you your present.” Gavin slurred in response, as if it should’ve been obvious. His voice dropped a few octaves, vibrating in his chest. “Don’t think you’d want me sucking your dick in front of the whole department, Lieutenant.” The detective grinned, slowly grinding against Hank’s thigh and watching intently for his response. 

“Fucking hell, Gavin…” Hank muttered, pausing to ask himself if he was ready to get blown by his coworker. He had never been one for denying a blowjob but he was a well respected man in the precinct. The last thing he needed was getting caught with the detective around his cock. At the same time, the fear of getting caught excited him somehow and he gave in. 

The grey haired man pushed the detective off of him to drag him into the farthest, largest bathroom stall there. Gavin grinned, taking it as a sign to go through with his gift. He locked the stall door behind them before connecting their lips once more. 

Reed gripped onto his patterned button up as if he were the last thing on earth to pull him close, his other hand palming Hank’s growing dick through his jeans. Hank growled lowly in response, rolling his hips into the eager yet gentle touch while his hands wandered across his body. Thick hands found their way underneath Gavin’s gray shirt, rubbing against soft muscles and mysterious old scars on his torso. Bullet wounds, stitches, and cuts along his body and more gave the detective an even rougher look. 

Gavin pulled away from the kiss to catch his breath, licking his lips slowly to savor the taste of his lieutenant before sliding down onto his knees. He wasted no time as he unbuckled the lieutenant’s belt and removed his thick cock from its confinements. Reed licked his lips subconsciously at the mere sight of it. He would never admit it but he’d been craving Anderson for the past month. Finally getting this close to his dick was a dream come true. 

“You just gonna stare all night, Gavin?” Hank interrupted the detective’s thought, growing impatient and a bit insecure under his wide grey eyes.

Gavin made an annoyed grunt before moving; he didn’t want to rush at all with this. He wanted to savor every moment in front of his superior on his knees. He held onto Hank’s hip with one hand and his thick, half hard member with the other. He nuzzled him at the base, taking in the strong musk that clouded his senses. He licked slow, long stripes along his member, quieting a moan that formed in his throat just from tasting the lieutenant. Soon, Gavin couldn’t resist and took him into his mouth, easing slowly down his length. Hank let out a heavy sigh as a hand instinctively went to rest on his soft brown locks. 

Gavin closed his eyes as he worked his way to fitting all of Hank’s cock into his mouth carefully. His tongue pressed into a vein on the underside of his member, saliva slipping out the corners of his mouth. His bobbed his head slowly, each movement easing Anderson deeper and deeper into Reed’s warm mouth, the tip brushing against the entrance of his throat. Even then as it edged into his throat, there was still a bit more to fill his mouth. Gavin enjoyed every second of it; the pressure on the flat of his tongue, the heat filling his mouth sent waves of pleasure to the end of his stomach. 

Hank’s low grunts and heavy breaths did nothing but spur Gavin on. Hank couldn’t remember the last time he’d been sucked off this good and never had someone been as eager as him to get on his knees for him. To demand him and push him around just for a taste of his dick. Words couldn’t describe how beautiful looked during it too. His thick hand reached down to rub his thumb against his stubble, feeling his cock through his hollowed cheeks. When Reed looked up, his eyes were wide and dazed. He looked as if there were nowhere else he’d rather be, which was true. Hank smirked down at him and bashfully, Gavin closed his eyes again to focus on the member filling his mouth. 

“You should see yourself.” Hank’s low voice practically growled and bounced off the quiet bathroom walls. Chills were sent down Gavin’s spine. “You take dick real good… like a good little slut.” Gavin’s dick twitched in his pants at the degrading name and he couldn’t help put palm at himself through his dark jeans. 

“Fuck, you like that?” Hank chuckled at the sight of his neediness. Gavin nodded as eagerly as he could with a cock in his mouth. He wouldn’t hold back on revealing himself if they were already so exposed. The lieutenant hummed in satisfaction. 

Gavin took the rest of Hank’s member down his throat slowly, relaxing as much as he could. Hank threw back his head and his hips involuntarily bucked further down till the detective’s scarred nose was pressed into the bottom of his soft stomach. A moan wanted to come up out of Gavin’s throat but only came out as a quiet choking noise. Gavin tried to fit every inch of the lieutenant in his mouth, throat tightening as it swallowed down the precum the dripped out of his dick. 

Eventually, the detective pulled away for air, panting as his lungs grasped for air and tears threatening to fall over his cheeks. His eyes were still wide and dazed, looking up at him as if expecting a response as his hands stroked the cock coated in Gavin’s saliva. He looked completely fucked out, which Hank noted was a much better look than the scowl he wore at work. Hank ran a hand through his brown hair and managed a sloppy smile. 

“What a good little whore.” Gavin hummed at the appraisal and placed a soft kiss on Hank’s cock. “You been doin’ this for the other guys in the precinct?” 

The detective quickly shook his head. His brows furrowed as if he was appalled that his lieutenant would suggest such a thing. “Just for you, lieutenant.” His voice was rough in his throat but was still audible enough for the two of them. Hank’s breath hitched then exhaled slowly. The sound of his work title coming out of Gavin’s freshly fucked throat was more intoxicating than any of the alcohol they had at the party. 

“Oh, fuck, Gavin,” Hank sighed out, a rewarding pat from a thick hand running through Gavin’s hair once more. He hummed satisfactorily as his other hand removed his cock from the confines of his jeans and began stroking both members slowly. Shivers went down his spine at his own touch. 

“You can fuck my throat, if you want.” Gavin offered quietly. “I’d like it.” He looked up at Hank, almost hopeful that he’d agree. His eyes were still clouded with arousal. His only goal in sight was getting the lieutenant cumming in his mouth or on his face. 

“Yeah?” Hank questioned warily. “You’ll let me know when it’s too much?” Gavin nodded, although he was sure he wouldn’t be too much for him. 

“I’ll tap your thigh.” The response came out simply, as if it was rehearsed before. Hank didn’t question and simply muttered an, “Alright.” before Gavin’s mouth opened once more. The lieutenant’s cock was eased back down his throat and the detective’s strokes on his dick quickened as his superior slowly thrusted in and out of his mouth. 

The lieutenant was gentle with his thrusts, the hands in Gavin’s hair were light, too scared of overstepping boundaries. But as Hank got used to the feeling, his grip tightened and the detective’s head was moved up and down his cock, using his throat to get closer and closer to his orgasm. 

Hank’s heavy groans and low growls spurred Gavin on as he fisted his own cock despite how much his throat hurt. His eyes were clouded with tears that Hank managed to swipe away with his thumbs. The lieutenant’s deep voice muttered Gavin’s name as a futile attempt to tell him he was close. Reed patted the side of Anderson’s clothed thigh and, as much as he didn’t want to, his hands let up their tight grip and Gavin pulled away to hang his mouth open, tongue hanging out expectantly to catch every drop of his lieutenant. 

When Reed looked up at him, he looked truly fucked out. His face was flushed red, his eyes and cheeks were wet with tears, and the shallow breaths that passed his lips as he neared the edge felt desperate for a release. Hank noticed the want in Gavin’s eyes for his seed and eagerly provided for him. His large hand gripped tightly on the detective’s hair, tipping his head back slightly as the other quickly pumped his cock. 

Heat coiled at the end of his stomach till he grew closer and closer to his orgasm and coated Gavin’s mouth with cum. Gavin came into his hand soon after, cumming harder than he ever had in years. A loud moan and vauge words that sounded like the lieutenant’s name escaped his lips. Hank’s last few drops of cum landed on Reed’s tongue and he easily swallowed it all. 

The two, both now drained, panted as they came down from their highs. Gavin’s head leaned against Hank’s thigh as he placed his dick back into his pants and reached for toilet paper to clean off his hand. Hank put his pants back on and helped Gavin back onto his feet with a groan and the loud pop of joints. 

“How you feelin’, old man?” Hank joked, though genuinely concerned. Gavin glared at him then attempted a laugh, but his throat was too worn out. 

“Fuck off, grandpa.” The detective’s voice was hoarse but still able to spew insults. “’M fine.” He answered afterwards before kissing the lieutenant once more before leaving the stall. Gavin washed off his hands and attempted to fix his hair before Hank came around and messed it up again. Defeatedly, he left it as a mess. Their coworkers were probably too drunk to notice how he looked. 

“Thanks.” Hank spoke up as he pulled Gavin close again. “For the gift.” 

“Anytime.” Gavin pulled away and made it out the door, back to the party to pick up his things then leave.

“Gavin! Leaving so soon?” Tina called. She looked worn out from performing an entire song, including bad dancing, on the karaoke machine. 

“Yeah. It’s past my bedtime.” Gavin slung his bag over his shoulder before turning towards the exit. 

With one quick look at how the detective limped on his sore knees and the smirk on the lieutenant who had just exited the bathroom, Tina quickly put together what happened and walked off, booming with laughter.


End file.
